The present invention is related to a system and a method for traffic distribution that distributes the traffic volume in a plurality of networks, an intermediate device and an end device.
In traditional system for traffic distribution, for instance, each of the first intermediate devices and the second intermediate devices is connected to each of the first local area networks (Local Area Network is referred to as LAN hereinafter) and the second LAN.
The first end device and the second end device are connected to the first LAN and the third end device and the fourth end device are connected to the second LAN.
A frame of the first end device is transmitted to the third end device through the first intermediate device, when the first end device transmits the frame to the third end device.
Besides, the frame of the second end device is transmitted to the fourth end device through the second intermediate device, when the second end device transmits the frame to the fourth end device.
At this time, the first and the second intermediate devices take in the frame from the first LAN and transmit it to the second LAN.
The traditional system for traffic distribution estimates previously the traffic volume of the first LAN and the second LAN. The system for traffic distribution has been distributing the traffic volume through the predetermined intermediate devices among the end devices to be communicated. Namely, the traffic distribution has been executed statically
However, in recent years, there are some cases that the intermediate device is connected to the transmission media of different transmission speed such as LAN and WAN (Wide Area Network), or the intermediate device is connected to CSMA/CD (Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Detection) and FDDI (fiber distributed data interface).
Besides, there are some cases that only one of the two intermediate devices is used and the other intermediate device is not used. In this case, a large volume of frames from the transmission media whose transmission speed is quick are transmitted by the one intermediate device to the transmission media whose transmission speed is slow.
The one intermediate device is not capable of transmitting the all frames it received and occurs the abandonment of the frames. For this reason, there are some cases that a loss of the communication time and a disconnection of the communication itself occur.
In this case, the usage efficiency of the intermediate device is deteriorated, since the traffic distribution is executed statically and the other intermediate device is not used.
For this reason, it is required that the traffic volume of the network is distributed to the other intermediate device properly so as to lessen the parting of the frames. Namely, the execution of the dynamic traffic distribution has been desired up to this time.